1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container stopper through which liquid can be poured into and out from a container while the stopper is screwed into a mouth of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a container stopper, a thread is formed on an outer periphery of a stopper main body, a pour-out passage through which liquid in the container is poured outside is provided in the stopper main body, an operating valve for opening and closing the pour-out passage is provided, a stopper cover with which an upper portion of the stopper main body is covered is provided, and a valve body operating portion for sliding the operating valve up and down as a lever outside the stopper cover is operated is provided. After the thread of the stopper main body is screwed into the mouth of the container, the container is tilted, the lever is moved down to connect an inside of the container and the pour-out passage, and the liquid in the container is poured outside.
However, in order to pour liquid into the container, it is necessary to detach the stopper screwed into the mouth of the container from the mouth of the container and then to pour the liquid from the mouth of the container.
Therefore, it is necessary to frequently attach and detach the stopper, which results in extremely troublesome operation.
A stopper of a container used for a drink extractor or the like for extracting coffee, tea, and the like is provided inside with a pour-in passage. In a state in which the stopper is attached to the container, extract extracted by the drink extractor is directly stored in the container through the pour-in passage of the stopper and the container is warmed by a warmer or the like of the drink extractor.
In order to pour out extract in the container, the stopper is detached from the mouth of the container and then, the container is tilted to pour the extract into a cup and the like. After pouring out, the stopper is mounted to the container again and the container is maintained at a warmed state by the warmer or the like.
However, because the pour-in passage in the stopper of the container of the drink extractor is constantly open, a large capacity of a heater for keeping warmth and a long time for which the heater for keeping warmth is turned on are necessary so as to keep a predetermined high temperature of the liquid in the container and a cost rises.
Furthermore, in order to pour the liquid into the cup and the like, it is necessary to detach the stopper from the container and then to attach the stopper. Therefore, the stopper is frequently attached and detached, which results in operation which requires time and effort.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container stopper in which the above problems in prior-art container stoppers are solved, a structure is simplified to reduce a cost, a troublesome operation is unnecessary, and liquid can be poured in and out by an easy operation which does not require time and effort.
To achieve the above object, a container stopper of the present invention comprises a pour-out passage through which liquid in a container is poured outside in a stopper main body, an operating valve for opening and closing the pour-out passage, a stopper cover with which an upper portion of the stopper main body is covered, and a valve body operating portion for sliding the operating valve up and down as a lever outside the stopper cover is operated, wherein a pour-in passage through which the liquid is poured into the container from outside and which does not cross the pour-out passage is provided in the stopper main body and a pour-in valve for normally closing the pour-in passage and for opening the pour-in passage only in pouring-in of the liquid is provided.